When Love and Death Embrace
by Mayhem777
Summary: WuFei lusts after an already taken Duo, but how will Duo react to this? Edited and Retitled FINISHED!
1. Lose you tonight

**When Love and Death Embrace**

**Duo/Hilde/Wu-Fei Arc**

This is the first of three separate Arcs involving various couples in Gundam wing. In this Arc there will be a Shuouen Ai relationship and Suicide. I this stuff bothers you then don't read the story. Keep in mind that I'm a little new with the whole Yaoi and POV thing, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. (Also I should note that every song that I use is from the band H.I.M. Cause quiet frankly, they rock.)

**Warnings: **Shuouen Ai, Adult Situations, Language, Mild Angst, slight Hilde Bashing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, H.I.M., or their song Pretending.

**Note: **The text in **_bold italics _**is the song lyrics

(I decided to change the song for chapter 1 from "Pretending" to "Lose You Tonight"; to me it just fit better. I'll use the song "Pretending" for Chapter 3.

**Lose You Tonight**

**Wu-Fei's POV**  
  
**_Don't run away  
I can't live without you  
Please stay  
And I learn to love you right_**

****

Duo Maxwell… I see you again out of the corner of my eyes. Your long braid, your soft lips your violet eyes sparkling. You look at me, and I begin to melt in your gaze. You have no idea what you do to me.

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time_**

I lust for you, I long for your touch. I want to feel the softness of your skin, the warmth of your lips on mine. I want to be yours and yours alone, but I know that it cannot be, for your heart belongs to another

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight_**  
  
Hilde, your name is like poison to me. You took from me the one thing I desire, the one thing I need. You god-damn whore, I hate everything about you. I wish you would leave forever, so that I could have Duo for myself. Damn you Hilde, why did you steal him from me?

**_Don't run away  
I never wanted to hurt you  
Please stay  
And I learn to treat you right_**

****

Oh god why did it have to be you? How can something so beautiful be so forbidden. Surely you must have noticed my love for you? Maybe I've been too subtle about it, if only you knew my true feelings. I want you more than anything.**__**

****

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
  
_**

You start to walk up to me and my body freezes, unsure of what to do. Maybe if I told him how I feel, it would make him forget about Hilde. Then he would be mines and nobody else's. I take a deep breath as he says hi.**__**

****

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight_**

****

I try to talk to him but my mind keeps drifting, new thoughts enter my head. What if you reject my feelings for you, I'll lose you forever. Duo… I rather be dead than not have you. Maybe I shouldn't tell you just yet. I need more time to collect my thoughts.**_  
_****_  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight  
  
_**

As you talk, my mind begins to cloud over. The sound of your voice is so hypnotic, so soothing, all I can do is stare. He asks me if I'm alright and my mind quickly snaps back to attention. If I don't leave now, I'll do something I'll regret later. I quickly walk away without saying goodbye.**__**

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight_**

He begins calling my name; I start to run faster and faster. I reach my house and quickly close the door behind me. My mind is still racing from what had happened. I know he's confused right now, I would be too. I wonder if he's beginning to suspect something, surely he must. What do I do now, I feel so ashamed. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I said nothing. I just ran away, I'm such a coward. I should have told him, but it's too late. I may have just lost Duo for good.**__**

****

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you Die for you all this time_**

Maybe it was never meant to be, Duo and me. Maybe this is just fates way of telling me to back off. But can I give up the one thing that brings joy into my life? Maybe I should end this obsession, maybe I should let Duo go…

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I've been crying for you  
Die for you all this time_**

OH GOD, what am I doing to myself? I cannot give up yet; I'm not going to lose him. There still must be a chance. If he rejects my feelings I'll lose him, but if I don't tell him he'll still be lost to me. Duo and I are destined for each other; I cannot give up yet.

**_I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life_**

I've made my decision; I walk over to the phone. But before I can dial his number my hand freezes. Worry, fear, and doubt enter my mind; can I really do this? My hand tightens around the phone, I have to do it; it's now or never. I punch in the numbers and listen to the phone ring. The ringing suddenly stops, and I hear Duo's voice. I take a deep breath, no looking back, no regrets.

**End**


	2. Heartache Every Moment

**When Love and Death Embrace**

**Duo/Hilde/Wu-Fei Arc**

This is the first of three separate Arcs involving various couples in Gundam wing. In this Arc there will be a Shuouen Ai relationship and Suicide. I this stuff bothers you then don't read the story. Keep in mind that I'm a little new with the whole Yaoi thing, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. (Also I should note that every song that I use is going to be from the band HIM Cause quiet frankly, they rock.)

**Warnings: **Shuouen Ai, Adult Situations, Language, Mild Angst,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, HIM, or their song Heartache every moment

**Note: **The text in **_bold italics _**is the song lyrics also this fic will change from 1st person to 3rd person periodically, sorry if it causes confusion.

**Heartache Every Moment**

**_  
_****_From lashes to ashes  
from lust to dust  
In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost  
And no heaven can help us  
  
_******

"Wu-Fei… can you give me some time to think this through… Ok, bye."

****

Duo hung up the phone, his head spinning with questions. He sat down on his couch and ran his hands through his hair. As he slowly pieced together what had happened, He began to think to himself.

****

**_Ready, willing and able  
To lose it all  
For a kiss so fatal  
And so worn  
  
_**

Wu-Fei… I remember seeing you earlier today; you looked very nervous and worried. I tried to talk to you, but you ran away from me. I was so confused, I went home to give you a call, but then you called me.**__**

****

**_Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
  
_**

I****listened as you poured your heart out to me. You told me that he'd been in love with me for years. You also told me you wanted me to break things off with Hilde. I really didn't know what to say, I told you I'd call you back, But I don't know now.**__**

****

**_Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment  
Baby with you  
  
_**

Wu-Fei, you've been a real good friend to me, but that's all I've ever thought of you. I've been married to Hilde for 2 years now and things couldn't be better. I love her so much. But then there's you Wu-Fei…

**_  
_****_And we sense the danger  
But don't wanna give up _**

****

Now that I look back on it, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You're always trying to be around with me as much as possible. And it's no secret that you don't like Hilde. You've made sure I know that.**_  
  
_**

**_'Cause there's no smile of an angel  
Without the wrath of god  
  
_**

But what do I do now, do I just ignore your feelings for me, and continue being your friend. But how would you react to that, would our friendship ever be the same again? Or would it dissolve completely?**_  
  
_**

**_Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
  
_**

It's not that I don't care for you, throughout my life you've always been there. I do love you, but as a friend not a lover… or do I? Oh man this is just so confusing… why did it have to be me?**__**

****

**_Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment  
Baby with you  
My darling with you  
  
_**

Duo walked up to the window and placed a hand on the glass. As he closed his eye, images of both Hilde and Wu-Fei came flooding back to him. He though of how happy he was when he was with Hilde. They way she made him laugh and smile, she made him whole.**__**

**_  
_****_From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust  
  
_**

Suddenly a new thought entered his mind; he began to imagine a life with Wu-Fei. He could see them lying on the couch holding each other. He imagined placing soft kisses on Wu-Fei's forehead while he nuzzled against his neck. As Duo thought to himself, he could feel himself becoming warm.

**_In your sweetest torment  
I am lost  
  
_**

What is this feeling, it feels so familiar. It feels like, when I first fell in love with Hilde. Can it be... can I be falling in love with you Wu-Fei? Somehow it feels right, but still, can I just give up Hilde?

****

**_And we sense the danger  
But don't wanna give up  
  
_**

I need to know for sure I need to see you. I need to know for myself who I truly love. Hilde's working late tonight, so I'll have plenty of time to talk with you alone. Hopefully when this is all over, things came be normal again.

**_  
Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment with you  
That's right_**

****

Duo picked up the phone and called Wu-Fei, it ringed for a bit then Wu-Fei picked it up.

"Duo is that you?"

Duo took a deep breath "Wu-Fei I've given a lot of though about this. I still don't know what I want to do, but I need to see you. I need to talk to you."

"I understand, come on over."

"Okay bye."

He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and went out to the car. He started it up and drove off to Wu-Fei's as fast as he could.

Hilde pulled up to the house when he saw Duo speeding away into the distance.

"_What's wrong with Duo_?"

She started the car back up and followed him.

**End**


	3. Pretending

**When Love and Death Embrace**

**Duo/Hilde/Wu-Fei Arc**

This is the first of three separate Arcs involving various couples in Gundam wing. In this Arc there will be a Shuouen Ai relationship and Suicide. I this stuff bothers you then don't read the story. Keep in mind that I'm a little new with the whole Yaoi thing, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. (Also I should note that every song that I use is going to be from the band HIM Cause quiet frankly, they rock.)

**Warnings: **Shuouen Ai , Adult Situations, Language, Mild Angst, slight Hilde Bashing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, HIM, or their song Pretending.

**Note: **The text in **_bold italics _**is the song lyrics, the regular _italics _means the character is thinking

**Pretending**

**_Love is a flame that can't be tamed  
And though we are its willing prey, my darling  
We are not the ones to blame _******

Duo pulled up to Wu-Fei's house and got out of the car. Wu-Fei saw him through the window and immediately ran out to greet him. At first they both stared at each other, not saying a word. Finally Wu-Fei broke the silence.

**_Trust is a word all lovers know  
The glorious art of staining souls, my darling  
We are not the ones to blame _**

"Hello Duo."

Duo shifted slightly "Hey Wu-Fei… listen I really need to talk about this."

Wu-Fei smiled "Okay, but lets go inside."

Duo nodded and followed Wu-Fei into the house

**_The more we have the more we want  
And the more it hurts our hearts, my baby  
Love always ends up in tears _**

Duo slowly sat down on the couch, Wu-Fei seated himself next to him. Duo looked at him nervously and took a deep breath.

"Wu-Fei… about what you told me, is it true? Are you really in love with me?"

Wu-Fei nodded "For a long time, you're all that I think about. Everyday I dreamed of the life I could have with you."

**_  
So keep on pretending  
Our heaven is worth the waiting  
Keep on pretending It's alright _**

Duo shifted slightly "Wu-Fei, I'm flattered that you feel this way about me. But I… Oh this is so confusing."

Duo looked down and ran his hands through his hair; Wu-Fei put an arm around him and held him close.

"Duo I'm sorry for putting you through this, I was just so tired of waiting."

**_So keep on pretending  
It will be the end of our craving  
Keep on pretending It's alright _**

Duo continued to look at the floor "I don't know what to do, I love my life, I love Hilde… and I love the friendship we have between us," Duo looked up at Wu-Fei "But a part of me yearns for something else."

Wu-Fei smiled slightly "_Now's my chance," _He cup Duo's chin in his hands and kissed him softly. Duo's eye's opened wide as he quickly broke away from the kiss.

**_  
When doubts arise the game begins  
The one we will never win, my baby  
Love always ends up in tears... _**

"Wu-Fei… I can't, I… this isn't right."

Wu-Fei held Duo's hand "But it feels right, you can't deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

It was true, it did feel right. When they kissed, he felt something completely unknown to him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted more.**_  
  
_**

**_So keep on pretending  
Our heaven is worth the waiting  
Keep on pretending it's alright_**

Wu-Fei gently took Duo's hand and placed it on his chest "You and I were meant to be together. I love you Duo Maxwell."**__**

Duo's heart was racing, his mind in a haze "I… I…"

Wu-Fei slowly leaned in and kissed him again, this time he didn't fight back.

**_So keep on pretending  
It will be the end of our craving  
Keep on pretending It's alright _**

Duo's wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. All his thoughts drifted away as he kissed him. He ran his hands across Wu-Fei's and back gently began stroking his neck. Wu-Fei slowly ran a hand up and down Duo's abdomen. Duo let out a small gasp as he felt Wu-Fei's hand snake underneath his shirt.

**_  
So keep on pretending  
Our heaven is worth the waiting  
Keep on pretending it's alright _**

Wu-Fei heart was filled with joy. He had dreamed of this moment for years and now, everything was coming true. Wu-Fei broke the kiss and began softly kissing his neck.

"_Duo… soon you'll be all mines. After awhile Hilde will be nothing more than a faded memory, a dark stain on your life. You will love me and no one else."_

**_So keep on pretending  
It will be the end of our craving  
Keep on pretending It's alright _**

Duo began to melt as he felt Wu-Fei's lips on his neck. A soft groan escaped his lips as he felt Wu-Fei's hand stroking his chest. Everything was just perfect…

_Hilde_

He heard a faint voice in the back of his head. He tried to push it away, but he soon heard it again…

**_Hilde_**

The voice was louder this time. His body began to tremble; beads of sweat began appearing at his forehead. He heard the voice one more time…

**_HILDE_**

Duo's eye snapped open, He saw himself looking at a jaw gaping Hilde.

**_Love is a flame that can't be tamed  
And though we are its willing prey, my darling  
We are not the ones to blame_**

"Duo… oh my god." She quickly ran out of the house crying.

"Oh shit, Hilde Wait!" Duo pushed Wu-Fei of him and chased after Hilde.

Wu-Fei tried to call him back, but it was too late, he was gone.

As Duo chased after her, he could see Hilde running across a street. Duo's eyes went wide as he saw a car heading straight towards her.

"HILDE NOOOO

Duo watched helplessly as the car slammed into Hilde.

**End**


	4. Join Me

**When Love and Death Embrace**

**Duo/Hilde/Wu-Fei Arc**

This is the first of three separate Arcs involving various couples in Gundam wing. In this Arc there will be a Shuouen Ai relationship and Suicide. I this stuff bothers you then don't read the story. Keep in mind that I'm a little new with the whole Yaoi thing, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. (Also I should note that every song that I use is from the band HIM Cause quiet frankly, they rock.)

**Warnings: **Shuouen Ai, Adult Situations, Language, Major Angst, Violence and Suicide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing, HIM, or their song Join me

**Note: **The text in **_bold italics _**is the song lyrics

**Join Me**

**Emergency Room****_Baby Join me in Death_**

**_Baby Join me in Death_**

**_Baby Join me in Death_**

Hilde was rushed into the surgery room where the operators did everything they could to fix the damage done to her body. But she had lost a lot of blood, and some of her major organs had been crushed. The doctors fixed her up as best as they could, but the damage had already been done.

**_We are so young  
Our lives have just begun  
  
_**

Hilde groaned softly as her eye slowly began opening up. As she adjusted to her surroundings she heard a soft beeping noise to the right of her. Her entire body felt so battered that it hurt to breath; except for below her waist. There she felt nothing, just numbness. As here ears became more focused and she heard a familiar voice.

**_But already we are considering  
Escape from this world_**

"Doctor… what are you telling me?" Demanded Duo

"Even if she lives, she will be completely paralyzed from the waist down. And that's not all, I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell but your wife was 3 months pregnant; the baby was crushed too."

She suddenly remembered why she was here. Her thoughts drifted back, she had found her husband cheating on him with his best friend.

**_And we've waited for so long  
For this moment to come  
  
_**

A feeling of depression and anger formed in her stomach. She had been so loyal and faithful to him. And in return he gave her his unconditional love, or so she thought. It became painfully clear to her that despite all she had done, he felt nothing for her. When came into the house and saw them together she knew she was no longer a part of his life

****

**_Were so anxious to be together  
Together in death  
  
_**She saw the ring Duo himself had placed on her finger; slowly she reached over and removed it. She held it over her face and enclosed it in her hand. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered the bond Duo and she shared. But that bond that had been broken, and could never be repaired.

**_Won't you die tonight for love_**

**_(baby join me in death)  
  
_**

She remembered all the nights they stayed up late talking, laughing, holding each other in there arms. She remembered the day they had gotten married; and how she felt about it. The feeling of pure happiness and joy that burst from inside of her. She wanted that feeling to last forever, but it was just an illusion.

**_Won't you die  
(baby join me in death)  
  
_**

Nothing mattered to her anymore. She didn't care for anything; not for Duo, not even her own life. He was every thing she had, everything she wanted in life. But since he did not want her, then her life didn't matter anymore. There was no point; it's not like he would care anyways. Hilde looked up as she saw Duo enter the room and sit next to her bed.

**_Won't you die tonight for love_**

**_(baby join me in death)  
  
_**

Hilde looked into his eyes but quickly turned away. Duo placed his hand over hers and rubbed it gently.

"Hilde… I just spoke to the doctor, and he said,"

Hilde moved his hand from his grip "Duo I heard what the doctors said. There's no use trying to water it down."

Duo looked down and placed a hand over his face

****

**_This world is a cruel place  
And we're here only to lose  
  
_**

"Hilde I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this. I was just so confused I didn't know what I was doing. It's just that I thought that I might have made a mistake with my life, but I was wrong. I should've not have questioned myself"

"But why would you have to question the life we had. We had everything we always dreamed of, everything we asked for and more, but now…," She looked at her stomach "But now it's gone Duo everything is gone. You threw our love away like it was nothing."

****

**_So before life tears us apart let  
Death bless me with you  
  
_**Tears began to fall from his face "Hilde don't say that… I still love you. What happened between me and Wu-Fei was a mistake,"

"But that's the thing, how can I trust you not to make that mistake again? All it took was for Wu-Fei to say I love you, and you forgot all about me. I'm sorry Duo but I can no longer trust you."

**_Won't you die tonight for love  
(baby join me in death)  
  
_**

Duo's mouth opened slightly "What are you saying?"

Hilde looked him straight in the eye "I don't want you in my life; I don't want to live anymore. Just leave and let me die in peace,"

****

**_Won't you die  
(baby join me in death)_**

Duo's eye's opened wide "Hilde… don't do this. You're not going to die, I won't let you."

Hilde "You have no idea what this has done to me. Don't try and change my mind, just go,"

Duo gritted his teeth "I can't do that, I won't go."

Hilde's voice began to rise "Duo, Just leave me. I can't live like this. Please… I don't want to suffer anymore"

**_Won't you die tonight for love  
(baby join me in death)  
  
_**

**"**NO, HILDE STOP THIS!" Yelled Duo

Hilde began to squirm in her bed "GET OUT OF HERE, GO!"

Duo just shook his head; Hilde used all of her strength and sat up. Despite the pain she looked him in the eye and gritted her teeth

"DUO JUST…"

Hilde suddenly became motionless. Duo watched as a small trail of blood came from her mouth. Her eyes glazed over; and she fell back onto the bed.

**_Join me in death  
  
_**

Duo's hands began to shake as he looked at her still body; his mouth hung open "No… Hilde…HILDEEE!"

The door burst open and the doctors rushed into the room. Duo still clung to Hilde's limp hand.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, COME BACK! OH GOD, PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE!"

A couple of the doctors tried to pry Duo away from her; but he resisted them fiercely. Suddenly a doctor stuck a needle in his arm, and his vision began to fade.

_"Hilde."_

****

**_This life ain't worth living  
  
_**

**1 month later**

Duo slowly approached the tombstone, Hilde's ring in his hand. He placed the ring on her grave, stood up, and wept.

"_Hilde, you didn't deserve this. You loved me with all your heart and I just threw it away. The life we had, the bond we shared, everything. Everyday I beg for your forgiveness, but in the end it is useless. How can I be forgiven, if I can't forgive myself?"_

****

**_This life ain't worth living_**

**_(Join me join me join me)  
  
_**

Wu-Fei looked at Duo as he wept. He felt a small feeling of guilt about what had happened but he pushed it aside. With Hilde dead Duo was all his. It would take some time but eventually everything would work out.

Wu-Fei walked up to him "Hey Duo."

Duo didn't even turn around "Go away Wu-Fei, I don't want to talk to you right now,"

**_This life ain't worth living  
(Join me join me join me)_**

Wu-Fei put a hand on his shoulder "Duo I just want to talk,"

Duo batted the hand away, turned around, and looked him in the eye "Do you have any idea what you've done to me. You ruined my life!"

Wu-Fei placed his hands on his hips "If I remember correctly, you were more than willing to leave that slut."

Duo snapped; he grabbed Wu-Fei by the shirt and threw him into the ground face first. He grabbed him by the hair and made him look at Hilde's grave.

****

**_THIS LIFE AIN'T WORTH LIVING  
  
_**

**_"_**LOOK AT HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD, LOOK AT HER! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME, SHE WAS MY LIFE!"

He slammed Wu-Fei's face into the grass and stood up "But you could care less, you wanted her gone. Well congratulations, your wish has come true!"

Duo kicked him in the ribs hard "I don't want to see you again, ever!"

Duo walked off leaving Wu-Fei crying on the grass.

"_Duo…"_

**_Won't you die tonight for love  
(baby join me in death)  
  
_**

**Next Day**

_Duo Maxwell, words can not describe how truly sorry I am. Through my own selfish needs I killed the one person that made you who you were. Hilde made you the Duo Maxwell that I loved. When she was alive, you were always so bright and cheerful, always smiling, but now... Now when I look at you, all I see are consequences of my actions. I can't bear to look at you anymore, just saying your name hurts my heart. _**__**

****

**_Won't you die  
(baby join me in death)  
  
_**

_There is only one thing I can do to atone for what I've done. I hope that one day you can forgive me, goodbye Duo._

Wu-Fei put his pen down and read over the note. He placed the note down and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Everything's in order." _

He took one last look around the room and walked to the bathroom.

**_Won't you die tonight for love  
(baby join me in death)_**  
  
Duo walked up to Wu-Fei's door and knocked on it gently. He need to speak to Wu-Fei, he needed to apologize. He waited but there was no answer. He saw the door was open a crack so he opened it up. He peered inside and called out his name, but there was no answer. As he looked around he noticed a letter on the desk. As he read it his hands began to shake, just then he saw blood coming from the bathroom. Duo rushed into to see Wu-Fei, lying in a pool of blood. His eyes were closed and he was motionless. He saw a razor still in his hand, right above his slashed wrist. Duo dropped to his knee's and cradled the limp body into his arms. Tears began to form as he gently stroked his hair.

**_Baby join me in death_****__**

"Wu-Fei… oh god… no, you can't die…YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIE!"

Duo buried his face into Wu-Fei's shoulder and wept.

"NOW WHO DO I HAVE LEFT, HUH? YOU WERE MY LAST FRIEND, AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE ON ME… WELL FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU WU-FEI, YOU QUITTER, THAT'S ALL YOU EVER WERE!"

Duo's breathing became heavy; he grabbed Wu-Fei's hair and held it tight. He softly began to stroke his face

"Wu-Fei… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… you have to wake up, please wake up… please."

Duo continued to weep as he gently rocked the body back and forth.

**END**

**Well that's it for this Arc. Love it, hate it, let me know what you think. Your feedback is what keeps me writing so R&R. Also I would like to thank all of you that took the time and to review this, I really appreciate it. And just to let you know in the second Arc I'm going to use the 4xR pairing. Until then…**

**Peace! **

**P.S. Be sure to R&R my other stories too. **


End file.
